


【Jewnicorn】1983

by Soeng



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeng/pseuds/Soeng
Summary: 当Andrew Garfield选择回头。当Jesse Eisenberg选择回头。





	【Jewnicorn】1983

**Author's Note:**

> AO3的第一篇，这里阿九。  
> 献给我最爱的两位1983年生的男孩。献给所有和我一样，还是留在船上的女孩。  
> 其实也没有特别的理由，没有不甘心，没有多期待，只是不想走。  
> 只是还是最爱，所以我总在回头。
> 
> 最后，这篇文，也献给我萱。一直呆在船上不肯走的日子是很苦的啊，还好有你。从来都不敢碰的对象，今天居然就写出来了，怎么会呢。依旧不敢相信。

#

爱人要留给夜晚。最爱要留给夜晚。

 

#

Andrew Garfield记得，那应该是一个冬天。如果三月开始才算作春天。

2017年的2月26日还安安分分地呆在冬天的约束里，他时不时会回想到这一晚。

全人类都有同一个习惯，把最要紧，最体面，最有仪式感的事情放到夜晚。于是圣诞要留给夜晚，礼物要留给夜晚，电影要留给夜晚，做爱要留给夜晚，睡眠要留给夜晚。 

真相要留给夜晚，痛苦要留给夜晚，死亡要留给夜晚。

爱人要留给夜晚。

 

奥斯卡也不例外。这一晚他就坐在底下，看着旧爱提着她的金裙子，一步一步，走上她的巅峰。

其实他早有预感。一个多月前他就见证过这一刻。金球奖的夜晚，他在她的名字被别人念出的时候起立，大约是头一个，应该是头一个，鼓起了掌。她那晚穿的银色礼服，裙摆被她提在手里，也一圈一圈打着晃。所有灯光，所有视线，都如出一辙。她接过奖杯就笑，说谢谢。

说谢谢。

  

#

其实颁奖典礼哪会讲究季节。它需要的东西从来不曾变过。电影、明星、晚礼服、红毯、镜头，只这些已经够了。

2009年以前，他从没想过他将要考虑这一切。

其实在此之后他也很少这么想过。他想过，但一直在克制。

他曾经也想大喊，试镜通过的时候他就想大喊，那是David Fincher，那可是David Fincher。他想问自己，你知道这意味着什么吗？

 

2011年他就得到了答案。《社交网络》为他们捧来了一座金球奖杯。他听着最熟悉的影片的名字从别人嘴里念出，如同2017年时旧爱最熟悉的名字从别人嘴里念出。他就坐在座位上，无知无觉地笑。后来他看着Jesse Eisenberg从他身边站了起来，那时他还在笑，除了笑也不知道该做什么。

那人绕到了他身后，直接把他从椅子上捞起来，说，“Go. ”

他恍惚间回了很多杂七杂八的话，到这一刻，又只记住了他那一句。

 

#

你有没有试过非常认真地听过黑夜？

它有很多声音，当他还在片场加班的时候，走在回家路上的时候，朋友间去玩的时候，都不一样。甚至怀里抱着爱人的时候，爱人离开了的时候，下了雨的时候，都不一样。

如果要用它去联系爱情，他会想到这么一句话。它说——

_“正如黑夜过于安静，我的爱也应过于沉寂，只有如此，才会有一个声响就能让你回头的瞬间。”_

 

Andrew相信它。

长久以来他接受过许多爱意，其中的许多都过于沉寂。他不是一个沉寂的人，从前喜欢热烈的爱，也拥戴热烈的吻。人生活过二十六载才出现意外，而这个意外把他带向康庄大道，把他带到了很远，很远去。

大可以算一算，1983到2009，真的只差了26。

他在26岁时通过了职业生涯中最重要的一个试镜，签下了最重要的一份片约。他在26岁时认识了一位大导演，那位导演把他拉到了那人面前，说这是Jesse。

他在人生推进到26岁时就已经出现了意外。

你很难衡量这个意外是好是坏，是褒是贬。它只是把他从山脚轻轻提起，再放到了半山腰。往后的路，除了往上，再无其他。

那时候他的同伴还离他很近。足够把他从座位上捞起来，再把他赶上台去领奖的近。

 

他的同伴的爱也很沉寂。

他本来很善于面对这类人，这类敏感脆弱，又十分多情的人，习惯匮乏热情，也习惯神经质。他们总是习惯停留，像是永恒地伫立着一样，永远青涩，脸上永远充满着小心翼翼的生机和迷茫。

他习惯Jesse Eisenberg的沉寂和真诚，那并不是简单如1+1的外冷内热。

那是一如既往，是从一而终，他蓝色的眼睛里始终在坦白一切。

从前Andrew Garfield在里面获得过许多，他能够体验到的爱。那是他到现在都不愿相信过的多，也是他到现在都不愿承认过的多。

 

#

后来的事情，世人甚至比他们彼此更清楚。

2009年离现在真的太远了。那人离他也已经太远。每当他想起他的爱，就能想起那些爱是怎么从他眼里退散、离别的。

他也曾经站在他眼前，招手挥别过它们的啊。

你明白吗？

 

任何一份感情，从诞生之初，就注定不可能被消灭。 

而他能感受到那人的双眼在坦诚一切罪过。

他很多时候都会想起以往种种，想起Jesse那双眼睛，对他说话时的模样，是那双他说他相爱了的眼睛。他也会想起Emma，想起她登台前躬身提起裙子的模样，与任何时候一样美丽。

永远不要质疑爱情会被磨蚀。

 

不过因为，一场旅程，重要的人们离开时，总会有先后。

 

 

#

如果要问Jesse Eisenberg，他都如何回顾从前，他可能会回答，还是用作品吧，毕竟他的职业就做出了这些。

他接收过许多类似的问题，采访、分享，许许多多。 

他并不怎么为人生设置计划，但也不知道为什么，一路往下走，他却真的完成了许多阶段内的行程。

要成家，要立业，要生子。要不断涉猎，要不断开拓。他从没预想过，却真的都被稳步推进，他被不知名的力量推着走，像是什么机械化工程一般精准到位。

 

他在中国上海一共要待十天，行程很少，大部分时间是瞎转，在酒店附近瞎转。

29号的分享会在夜晚，那是6月，2018年的6月，毫无疑问的夏天。经过一家书店的时候他与窗边的人打了个照面，那人也不属于这个国度，白皮肤，褐色头发，棕色眼睛。眼睛也很大，爱干干净净，又充满期盼地看着别人，非常年轻，穿着甚至有些不合他年纪的西装。

他看上去很瘦，很年轻，很热情。他看上去还不到26岁。

 

世上所有的人都知道他像谁。

包括Jesse Eisenberg。

 

Jesse迟疑了一秒，又回头看了那人一眼。他知道那不是他，只是那么一秒，他也想听他说话，想听他的口音，听他是否来自英格兰。

但他没有停下来。

 

世上所有的人都知道，包括Jesse Eisenberg，也包括Andrew Garfield，那只是一个和他长得很像的人，一个和年轻的他长得很像的人，并不是他。他在地球的另一端。

Jesse Eisenberg已经学会停住一场雨了。

他已经学会停住一场雨了，他已经不是那个雨夜里吃着扭扭糖，喝着啤酒，连续编程十几小时，忘记要去机场接他的CFO的男孩了。

他已经走过僵尸之地，走过英雄世界，也走过好莱坞的公社。

 

如果要从第一次的相见开始计算，九年已经过去了。

他已经学会停住一场雨了。

他也一样。他已经走过男孩A，脱下红蓝战衣，当过二战上等兵，也做过17世纪的传教士了。

 

他们并肩从船上走下，再一同上了岸，后来种种，都值得祝福。

后来种种，本来也无法强求。

 

但你看，一个声响就足够令人回头。

 

#

世上所有的人都知道他们什么时候相识，什么时候相爱，什么时候分别，什么时候重聚。

有时候甚至比他们自己还清楚。

但有一样，Andrew Garfield很清楚，有一样东西，他们都不可能知道。

 

他们不会知道，他什么时候回过头，他回过多少次头。

 

#

2018年6月29日的夜晚，一场专属于Jesse Eisenberg的分享交流会如期举行。

在回答更多问题以前，Jesse先跟他的书迷、影迷们拜托了一件事。他说，他的儿子总是不肯好好刷牙，如果这么多人劝他刷牙的话，他一定会乖乖听话的。

所以他用手机录像，让大家和他一起喊：“Brush your teeth!”

声势颇为浩大，场面也颇为有趣。后来这一段传回YouTube时，Andrew看了半天，鬼迷心窍地点开了。那还是一个夜晚。爱人要留给夜晚。最爱要留给夜晚。

 

他拿着手机，食指在屏幕上轻轻点着。

他想，好吧。

他也总后知后觉，原来他是真切的爱着。在夜里。

 

#

正如黑夜过于安静，爱也应过于沉寂，只有如此，才会有一个声响就能让你回头的瞬间。

一个声响。

 

 

“Brush your teeth. ”

他笑笑，也跟着说。

 

 

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@河鼓七襄  
> LOFTER：http://altairvega.lofter.com/


End file.
